


Contactos

by Van_Krausser



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia es un One-Shot que podría ser el ensayo del acercamiento de ambos protagonistas. Una relación salida de la amistad entre militares, y al mismo tiempo, de la necesidad que John Grimm siente por ser escuchado y comprendido.</p><p>El pairing de la historia está representado por Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson y Karl Urban. Toda semejanza en las situaciones con la realidad, es mera suposición mía, aunque estos dos dejaron mucho qué pensar después de la filmación. ^^'</p><p>Uh... el final... bueno, quedó abierto, y de la mejor forma que pude dejarlo.</p><p>¬¬ es el problema que tengo con los finales. Me salen tan malos como los de Stephen King.</p><p>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contactos

El primer contacto entre ellos ocurrió en un oscuro y húmedo corredor, en medio de una misión en una de las inhóspitas lunas de Júpiter, sumamente arriesgada y peligrosa, con casi nulas posibilidades de salir con vida de ese infierno al que habían sido enviados.

 

En el pequeño recoveco en el que ambos se guarecieron, espalda contra espalda, cubriendo cada uno a su compañero, Sarge supo que su situación era demasiado crítica, y que podían dejar de lado la esperanza de que los demás miembros del E.T.T.R. llegaran a rescatarlos. Fue ahí cuando de pronto, tuvo la urgencia de hacerle saber que no podía seguir ocultándose de sus propios sentimientos, de lo que John ocasionaba en él.

 

Por esa razón, atrapados en esa lóbrega y maloliente zona, rodeados de monstruosos entes dispuestos a destrozarlos y devorarlos incluso vivos, con pocas municiones y mucha adrenalina casi brotándoles por cada poro de la piel, bajó el arma y sujetó a John por un brazo, obligándolo a voltear de manera brusca hacia él.

 

No hubo palabras, sólo una caricia burda y salvaje en la forma como Sarge asaltó a su subalterno en un beso desesperado, lleno de ansiedad y súplica. Porque podría ser el último, y la única oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que sentía por él.

 

El silencio continuó entre ellos incluso cuando se separaron. Reaper tenso y sorprendido, Sarge tratando de no sucumbir ante el arrepentimiento de su acción precipitada.

 

Pero al recordar en la crítica situación en la que se encontraban, un brillo de entendimiento surgió en la mirada de ambos. Se comunicaron sólo en el lenguaje corporal que la sincronización de la disciplina a la que habían sido sometidos les enseñara, y sin más que un leve asentimiento, levantaron las armas y se dispusieron a pelear hasta que no hubiera más por hacer. Hombro con hombro, cuidando cada uno la espalda del otro.

 

La batalla fue encarnizada, y cuando pensaron que no saldrían de esa, los refuerzos llegaron oportunamente, rescatándolos de una muerte segura.

 

Sin embargo, ninguno mencionó lo ocurrido en ese lugar, enterrando esa caricia extraña y salvaje entre los recuerdos de una misión más de la que habían salido milagrosamente ilesos.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

El segundo contacto sucedió cuando menos lo imaginaron.

 

Habían sido llamados a una misión de rutina, en una árida montaña terrestre en la que se estaba instalando un sofisticado e innovador laboratorio de pruebas nucleares. Al parecer, un informe de extraños seres rondando la construcción había disparado algunas alarmas burocráticas, y los más adecuados para tal encomienda eran ellos, el E.T.T.R.

 

Pero de ser una rutinaria revisión de las instalaciones, la misión se complicó.

Nunca encontraron evidencia de alienígenas o entes en el lugar, pero los nervios del personal poco entrenado y mal contenido fue suficiente para ocasionar una catástrofe. Un desatino de uno de los oficiales de seguridad del lugar confundió un roedor con un monstruo, y sin tomar en cuenta las precauciones recomendadas, abrió fuego hacia el animalito, ocasionando un derrumbe en uno de los pasadizos que recién se había excavado en la roca.

 

John Grimm salió ileso, pues estaba más alejado del área del derrumbe. Pero Sarge resultó herido. Había quedado semienterrado por la pequeña avalancha de piedras y tierra al estar cerca de la pared que recibiera el impacto del arma.

 

Reaper lo rescató escarbando con sus manos desnudas, sacándolo de debajo de la montaña de escombros, revisándolo para determinar las heridas sufridas. Incluso, le cedió toda el agua que llevaba de su propio equipo de supervivencia, manteniéndolo hidratado.

 

Estuvieron en el lugar varias horas, sumidos en una casi completa oscuridad, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo de situaciones personales. Sarge se sorprendió al ver que el taciturno oficial de pronto dejaba de serlo, y le confiaba esa parte de su pasado que nadie conocía. Reaper le mostró entonces quién había sido antes de ser miembro del escuadrón.

 

En esas horas de encierro, Sarge descubrió más de Reaper que en cualquier otra ocasión. Conoció sus metas, sus ilusiones, incluso el dolor que empañaba su vida debido a la pérdida dolorosa de sus padres.

 

Fue ahí donde Sarge supo que no podría alejarse de John nunca más.

 

Fue ahí, mientras el dolor lo orillaba a la inconsciencia, donde supo que no sólo era una atracción temporal lo que el muchacho despertaba en él. Pero no pudo decírselo.

 

Poco antes de que los taladros neumáticos y las excavadoras abrieran paso hasta donde se encontraban, John tomó una tímida iniciativa.

 

Se acercó despacio a su superior, y nuevamente sin palabras, depositó un tierno beso en sus labios ajados, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos lastimados y aun llenos de sangre seca por el esfuerzo del rescate. Profundizó el beso con movimientos lentos y delicados, dejando que Sarge lo sintiera totalmente.

 

Sin embargo, se separó de él al escuchar que los últimos escombros eran traspasados por la maquinaria, y se levantó, dispuesto a ser de ayuda para agilizar el rescate.

 

No volvieron a verse en varias semanas.

 

Mientras él se recuperaba de sus heridas en un hospital militarizado de la tierra, el resto del equipo había sido enviado a otra misión, en el espacio.

 

John Grimm la encabezaba.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

El tercer contacto surgió en el cuartel del E.T.T.R.

 

El escuadrón había llegado apenas de una exhaustiva misión en la luna, y tenían un día de descanso que todos decidieron aprovechar para salir de ahí.

 

Todos, excepto John, que alegó tener mucho trabajo atrasado en cuanto al mantenimiento de sus armas y el arreglo de algunos asuntos personales.

 

Sarge acababa de regresar de su convalecencia, y había decidido ponerse también al corriente de todas y cada una de las misiones a las que el alto mando había enviado a su escuadrón mientras él no estaba. Así que pensó en aprovechar ese día para hacerlo.

 

En pocas horas, el cuartel quedó semi desierto.

 

Sarge se levantó de su escritorio, dejando de lado el trabajo que hacía de llenar informes y leer documentos extraños, y se dirigió a la cocina del lugar para prepararse un poco de café.

 

Encontró a John en el lugar, tomando un descanso del ejercicio que se había dedicado a hacer después de dejar su armamento personal limpio y listo para cuando fuese requerido.

 

Por un momento ambos fingieron que se concentraban en lo que hacían, pero no pasó mucho cuando decidieron aprovechar la soledad del recinto.

 

Sarge se acercó a él con una insinuante mirada y una provocativa sonrisa, entendiendo que no habría mucho diálogo de parte de Grimm. Y John sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía al reconocer que deseaba la cercanía de Sarge, aunque hablara demasiado.

 

Retomaron cada uno de los episodios que habían quedado inconclusos entre ellos, esta vez sin presiones, sin peligro de muerte, sin prisas de ninguna especie.

Así que, aprovechando las pocas horas que tenían de soledad, iniciaron ese extraordinario juego de dos en cada rincón del cuartel que fuera adecuado.

 

Se besaron lenta, apasionada y voluptuosamente, combinando las sensaciones antes vividas y enriqueciéndolas cada uno con su propia forma de demostrar que deseaban adentrarse en una relación mucho más profunda que sólo la de superior y subalterno.

 

Se arrancaron la ropa con movimientos desesperados, con enorme ansiedad y un fuerte deseo. Se amaron larga e intensamente, sin muchas palabras de por medio. Pero no hacía falta. Porque la entrega de ambos habló mucho más y de la mejor forma que pudieran hacerlo.

 

A partir de ese día, aunque las palabras no surgieran con facilidad, el contacto entre ellos, aunque muy reservado, se hizo más estrecho, más íntimo. Su amistad se acrecentó, y sus noches dejaron de ser solitarias. Incluso, John aprendió nuevamente a sonreír.

 

Tal como lo había deseado Sarge el primer día que se había decidido a hacerle saber a Reaper lo que sentía, en medio de una batalla que parecía perdida, pero que ahora sabía que la había ganado desde el principio.

 

Porque de no ser así, John no hubiese cruzado jamás la línea del deber que lo mantenía alejado de él.

 

Ahora lo sabía, y no dejaría de tenerlo en cuenta.


End file.
